


get well soon

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, daehwi has a cold, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wow im supposed to be sleeping but enjoy this drabble i love panhwi





	get well soon

**Author's Note:**

> wow im supposed to be sleeping but enjoy this drabble i love panhwi

"how's my baby doing?" guanlin situated himself on the edge of the bed looking carefully at pale boy lying on the bed.

"he's not alright..." the boy whined and guanlin sighs quietly, lying next to him.

"my baby daehwi is in pain isn't he?" guanlin hugs his boyfriend trying to make him feel better.

daehwi has had a cold for a few days now. they went to the doctor yesterday and gave him some medicines but daehwi seems to be sleepy lately, probably because of the pills he's taking—it's a side effect.

"my head hurts." daehwi complains as he rolls over , so now he's facing guanlin. daehwi looks at the tall one, pouting. "cuddle me."

guanlin snorts but hugs daehwi tighter anyway. "are you sure you're not playing sick just so i could hug you more and get away with your papers?"

daehwi smacks guanlin's chest lightly, faking a mocked expression as they look at each other. "excuse me tall cutie, i love you so much but i'm sick and i need to be taken care of." daehwi says in a rough, cold-filled voice. guanlin frowns at his boyfriend's voice. he's really sick.

"i'm sorry, baby. don't worry, i just finished my classes today. i'm all yours." guanlin cheers, wiggling his eyebrows once he said the last words and earning him another smack on the chest.

  
the two lied on their shared bed quietly. daehwi took his medicine after guanlin insisted that he should eat first before taking it, which is why daehwi's eyes are beginning to close, he feels drowsy again.

"sleepy?" guanlin stares at daehwi's face. he thinks daehwi looks pretty even when he's sick. he thinks daehwi still looks so strong like this. guanlin smiles, he knows he's one lucky guy to have such a smart, cute but tough boyfriend.

  
he didn't even notice daehwi falling asleep, the younger's arm wrapped around daehwi's waist and the other circling around his shoulder.

guanlin stares at daehwi longer this time. if daehwi isn't sick, he'd probably be teasing guanlin about how much he loves looking at daehwi and joking that it's kinda creepy. guanlin smiles, wider this time before placing daehwi comfortably on his side of the bed.

"get well soon, small cutie." guanlin whispers and kissed daehwi's forehead. he goes back to the living room to finish his papers, and probably help daehwi with his too. 


End file.
